Quiero un final feliz
by Asuna-dono
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en un gran dilema, ¿tendrá su matrimonio alguna esperanza? Al igual que ella, Sasuke busca respuestas, pues ninguno de los dos saben por qué pelean tanto. De algo están seguros, se aman, y quieren luchar por rescatar su amor... -Pasen y lean, puede que les guste :)- Lemmon!
1. Orgasmos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los utilizo con propósitos de entretener y no recibo pago por ello.**

**"Quiero un final feliz"**

Cuando di el "acepto" pensé que iba a ser feliz para siempre, pensé que duraríamos años y nunca iba a dudar de nuestro amor, pero sólo habían pasado tres años desde que nos casamos, todo era tan perfecto los dos primeros años, pero todo cambió hace un año, de repente discutíamos por todo, a veces peleábamos hasta por una pantufla en el suelo. Y hoy no era un día diferente.

-¡Ya no mientas! ¡Sé que te estás yendo a un nightclub con ese estúpido de Kiba!

-¡Mira ya estoy harto! ¡Si no quieres creerme me vale una mierda! ¡Es más, me voy a ir a un nightclub! ¡Así tendrás razones para quejarte mañana!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lárgate, y acuéstate con una de esas zorras si quieres!- estaba harta, después del trabajo se iba a quien sabe dónde, llegaba hasta la madrugada, y dejaba su ropa tirada en todo el cuarto.

-¡Bien, al menos ellas si abren sus piernas para darme una buena cogida!- y no lo soporté más, le di una bofetada tan fuerte que mi mano ardió, lo vi tocar su mejilla, estuve a punto de llorar, pero no quería demostrar que era débil.

-¿Sabes Sasuke?... Te puedes ir a la mierda...- le dije tranquila dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a la cocina, me iba a poner un poco de hielo en la mano, creo que me había dolido más a mi que a él. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y rompí en llanto, estaba furiosa, ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué ya no me ama? ¿Qué hice mal? Mi teléfono sonó, y temblando contesté.

-¿H-hola?- dije difícilmente.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

-Ino... Sasuke... Sasuke se fue a un nightclub a revolcarse con una zorra- dije sollozando.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡No te merece!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy mucho para él!

-Claro que si frentona, demuéstrale que eres una diosa y que él es un simple mortal... Tengo una idea, salgamos, vayamos al nightclub y demuéstrale que a ti tampoco te importa...

-¿Estás segura que será buena idea?- dije un poco más tranquila.

-¡Claro! Démosle un trago de su propia medicina. Pasaré por ti en media hora así que ponte lo más sexy que puedas, le diré a las demás que se preparen...

-D-de acuerdo...- dije no muy convencida, la verdad, a pesar de que la loca Ino fuera mi mejor amiga, nunca me había llevado con ese ambiente, siempre había sido muy tranquila, pero estaba harta de ser la preocupada por nuestra relación y que él se largara a divertirse sin ningún cargo de consciencia, así que esta vez voy a hacerlo...

Treinta minutos después llegó Ino con mis otras dos mejores amigas, Matsuri y Hinata, las dos estaban saliendo con dos chicos tan lindos, se les veía tan felices, me alegraba tanto por ellas, ojalá y Sasuke y yo no nos hubiésemos casado, todo iba bien antes...

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate!- salí y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Ino me detuvo- ¡Espera! ¿Se supone que eso es sexy?- dijo saliendo del auto y analizando mi vestimenta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dije auto examinándome.

-Pues es cierto que te ves linda, pero para cumplir nuestro propósito, eso amiga mía... No es suficiente...- observé a mis amigas en el auto y las dos asintieron apenadas, hice una expresión de rendición y fui arrastrada por la rubia psicópata hasta el auto y como una desquiciada aceleró el auto y llegamos en menos de un minuto a su apartamento. Todas salimos del auto casi sin aliento y me condujo hasta su cuarto, me desnudó y sin poder alegar me colocó una falda morada que estaba segura no cubría ni la mitad de mi trasero.

-Ino, no puedo usar esto, es demasiado revelador...

-Cállate y ponte esto- me paso unas mallas de encaje y un top strapless negro, esa mujer estaba loca, de seguro me iban a confundir con alguna de las bailarinas del lugar.

-Ino no puedo... Es demasiado...

-¿Sakura quieres que Sasuke se arrepienta por ser un culo contigo?- dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-Si...- dije bajando la cabeza derrotada, esta chica era invencible.

-Muy bien entonces sigue los consejos de tu amiga- y finalmente cedí, me coloqué las mallas y la falda y por último el top, agradecía que todavía conservara mi figura, al menos ir al gimnasio con Sasuke desde que nos casamos había dejado frutos, y recordé nuestra primera sesión. Sasuke lucía tremendamente sexy, y recuerdo que también fue nuestra primera pelea como matrimonio, una chica había estado observando a Sasuke mucho tiempo, y me estaba molestando porque parecía que él lo disfrutaba, incluso hacía movimientos provocativos, de seguro la zorra no pensó que él estaba conmigo, entonces sin ningún disimulo se acercó a él y le entregó un papel con su número telefónico, y el muy "inocente" dijo que él no se había dado cuenta cuando me explicó por qué había aceptado su número. Estaba enfadada, y ese día me rogó tanto que lo perdonara, incluso me llevó con la zorra y él mismo le dijo que estábamos casados, ella enfadada se largó dando golpes con sus zapatos. Ese día tuvimos sexo como locos...

-Te ves bonita Sakura-chan- dijo amablemente Hinata, ella siempre decía las cosas viéndolas desde un lado inocente, la verdad es que lucía como una puta, pero para ella lucía linda, le sonreí amablemente y ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Si, no te ofendas Saku, pero ¿cuánto me cobras por un private dance?- dijo Matsuri riendo a carcajadas, Sakura le sacó la lengua y todas comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno cariño por ser tú puedo hacerte una oferta jajajaja ¡perra!- y Sakura se lanzó sobre Matsuri y le hizo cosquillas.

-Muy bien bomboncito es hora de irnos- todas nos dirigimos al auto y nos encaminamos a uno de los más famosos nightclubs de Tokio, estaba nerviosa, Matsuri tomó mi mano y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Mira, sabemos que Kiba es un perro, y que es amigo de Sasuke, y que es un perro- reitero riendo- así que mi idea es que seduzcas a Kiba, y como él es un perro- volvió a reír- no se va a resistir, así matamos dos pájaros de un sólo tiro, ¿que piensas?

-Vaya Matsu-chin, a veces puedes ser mortífera jajaja pobre de Gaara si alguna vez te hace enojar- dijo Ino mirándola con una sonrisa por el retrovisor.

-¿Por qué crees que lo tengo dominado? jajajaja, nah es broma, mi pelirrojo no mata ni una mosca, obvio no hay que confiarse pero si me fuera infiel, ya me habría dado cuenta, habla dormido y dice todo lo que hace durante el día- dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada, me sentí celosa.

-Naruto-kun no sabe mentir, su nariz se abre de manera graciosa y su párpado salta, así que siempre descubro cuando miente- dijo Hinata riendo de manera tierna.

-Ay qué tierno, pero da miedo imaginarlo haciendo esas expresiones- dijo Ino con burla.

-Desearía que mi relación fuera como la de ustedes... Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Sasuke y yo nos reímos, o fuimos felices...- todas me observaron con tristeza y yo casi empiezo a llorar, hasta que Ino me interrumpió.

-Llegamos... Frentona, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas, no quiero que te vayas a sentir peor- dijo Ino mirándome con seriedad, sabía que hablaba en serio. Respiré hondo y la miré con determinación.

-Está bien cerda, lo haré, sólo quiero darle celos... Quiero saber si aun soy importante para él, si no, le diré que nos divorciemos- decir esto último me causó mucho dolor, yo amo a Sasuke pero si no teníamos futuro prefería terminar ya y no seguir con una relación unilateral.

Todas salimos del auto y nos incorporamos en el club, busqué con la mirada a Sasuke y lo encontré, estaba jugando poker con sus amiguitos de copas, y entre ellos Kiba, tragué grueso y me escabullí entre las personas que bailaban, mis amigas se unieron al baile con sus novios, ellos habían llegado después de nosotras, y vi a Kiba dirigirse a la barra, así que nerviosa me acerqué a él y le sonreí seductoramente, el muy tonto se aseguró que era a él y se puso nervioso.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Kiba no?- dije llamando la atención del bar tender- ¿me sirves un orgasmo por favor?- y vi de reojo a Kiba quien tragó grueso.

-¿Y tu eres Sakura, la esposa de Sasuke?- dijo arreglando el cuello de su camisa nerviosamente, y yo le sonreí de nuevo, recibí mi trago y le di un sorbo.

-Shhh... Pero no digas nada- y lo silencié con mi dedo, estoy segura que su piel se erizó y de verdad me sentí orgullosa, aun podía causar reacciones así en los hombres, eso significaba que por fea Sasuke no me tocaba.

-D-de acuerdo...

-¿Bailamos Ki-ba-kun?- y toqué sutilmente su pecho, de verdad estaba muy nerviosa pero debía hacerlo.

-Sa-Sasuke está aquí...- dijo resistiéndose un poco.

-No nos verá, además, el ya ha hecho esto ¿no es así?

-Pues sí...- y sentí que iba a llorar, Sasuke había estado engañándome, ya lo sospechaba, pero que confirmarlo era doloroso, mi esposo me engañaba.

-Bueno vamos, quiero divertirme esta noche...- tomé su mano y lo arrastré a la pista de baile, en todo momento observé a Sasuke, hasta ahora Sasuke había estado jugando y cuando se preguntó por qué Kiba se demoraba tanto y se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y me sentí tremendamente nerviosa y sentí como Kiba me restregaba su paquete en mi trasero, y me sentí incómoda, y en ese momento Sasuke nos vio, al principio le costó determinar con quien estaba su amigo, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y aproveché ese momento y le sonreí y me froté en el paquete de Kiba, el pobre chico se puso como un rascacielos y yo temblaba de los nervios.

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?- escuché el tono enfadado de Sasuke a mi espalda, Kiba se puso rígido y pálido, yo respiré hondo y como si nada sucediera me volteé e hice una pose bastante seductora, Sasuke dejó de gritar y me observó de pies a cabeza.

-Ah hola Sasuke, estaba bailando con Kiba, es un gran bailarín- dije guiñando un ojo al asustado Kiba, Sasuke lo miró con rabia pero después cambió su semblante por el característico, sin emoción alguna.

-Ah ya veo, está bien, pero ten cuidado que te vayan a confundir con una puta de aquí... Te la encargo amigo- se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en la mesa de antes, no podía comprenderlo, Sasuke había estado completamente bien con que bailara con otro hombre, había quedado como una tonta. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, y lo iba a hacer sino fue porque Kiba me tomó de la mano y me sonrió con pesadez, supuse que se había enterado que lo había usado, y que ahora yo había quedado como una tonta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Está bien...- dije tristemente, él tomó mi mano y lo seguí de vuelta a la barra.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otros fics, estoy bloqueada con ellos, en especial con "Sólo tu", esa me tiene con dolores de cabeza, espero poder hacer algo por ella. En cuanto a "The seven angels" tengo parte del cap escrito, pero no quiero subirlo sin que quede satisfactoriamente bien, así que por el momento seguiré pensando... lo siento...Y respecto al otro... pues qué puedo decir, mejor ni les digo, vamos a ver qué se me ocurre... Gracias por leer, y respecto a este fic, no quiero hacerlo largo, es algo que se me ocurrió y no quise desperdiciar la inspiración, espero sean pacientes, se los ruego, bueno, por favor dejen reviews eso sin duda impulsa a cualquier escritor jejeje gracias y espero les guste.**

**Asuna-dono**


	2. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los utilizo con propósitos de entretener y no recibo pago por ello.**

**"Quiero un final feliz" Cap 2**

**,-Sakura-,**

Kiba y yo hablamos de todo un poco, la verdad no me estaba divirtiendo ni un poco, hasta después de tomar el cuarto _orgasmo, _ya me sentía más relajada y reía por todo, Kiba había estado hablando muy cerca de mi rostro, si hubiera estado sobria me habría alejado tres metros de él, pero mi sentido común no funcionaba.

-Oye, ya que Sasuke me dejó a cargo, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?, este es un poco irrespetuoso para damas como tú- yo comencé a ver doble y después nada.

**,-Sasuke-,**

Había estado disimulando mi enfado, sentía que mi sangre hervía, la estúpida de Sakura se veía endemoniadamente sexy, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Vestirse así y venir a un lugar tan sexoso como este, e insinuarse con mi como dijo ella, estúpido amigo, y ahora estaba con él y restregando su cuerpo como si nada.

-Oye Sasuke, llevas tres partidas perdidas y cuarenta dólares menos, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó mi misterioso amigo Shino, siempre usando lentes oscuros.

-Si... Es sólo que estoy aburrido...- dije disimulando mi enojo, sabía que estaba distraído, Sakura me ponía de muy mal humor.

-Oye ¿esa no es tu esposa?- dijo soltando una bocanada de humo de cigarro Asuma y señalando la barra.

Y sentí que iba a expulsar humo por mis orejas de lo enfadado que me encontraba, Kiba había besado a mi esposa, y ella no se había resistido, incluso lo estaba abrazando, me puse de pié abruptamente hasta dejé caer la silla, mis amigos me miraron consternados, y yo, como alma que lleva el diablo caminé hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, la separé de el maldito de Kiba y lo golpeé con fuerza, pero creo que había bebido bastante, estaba mareado.

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué le pegaisste a Kibi-kun?- Sakura estaba borracha, y obvio ella no acostumbraba a beber y estaba hablando terriblemente.

-Vamos...- tenía que sacarla de ese lugar y reclamarle por haber besado a ese idiota, le agarré el brazo y la halé, estaba tan borracha que no pudo alegar, sentí como sus pechos rozaron mi pecho cuando tropezó y evité su caída.

-Ahh... Sasuke-baka... Kibu-kun es sensacional, le gusta jugar tennis con un leitardo y tiene un perro hermoso- Sakura estaba desvariando me enfadé más porque lo nombró y de repente sentí algo caliente en mi ropa.

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué asco!- y así me vomitó, con demasiado asco la metí en el auto, me quité la camisa y la boté en el suelo, ya no servía después de todo. Y aceleré, llegamos a la casa y la conduje al baño, estaba llena de vómito. Le quité la blusa y se resistió.

-Déjame tonto, no tienes derecho de tocarme...

-No seas tonta, no lo hago con ese propósito, estás toda vomitada ¿qué no ves?- le dije señalándola.

-Yo puedo solita...- y ella misma bajó su corta falda, y después las mallas, no sé por qué aun seguía ahí, pero por alguna razón no quería irme. Removió su sostén torpemente y después su pantaleta. Y no pude evitar admirarla, de verdad que era hermosa, tan hermosa y tan letal al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de salir cuando la escuché hablarme.

-Sasu... Ven acá por favor...

-¿Qué quieres?- dije observándola de mala gana, estaba sentada en la tapa del escusado.

-Ayúdame a bañarme, no puedo hacerlo sola...

-¿No que podías?

-Por favor...- y me miró de una manera irresistible, no pude rechazarla, me acerqué a ella lentamente y la ayudé a ponerse en pié, nos incorporamos en la ducha y abrí el tubo, con la manguera comencé a rociarla, ella se estremecía ante el contacto de nuestra piel. Después comenzó a zafar mi cinturón, ya estaba sin camisa porque antes me la había quitado, así que sólo quedaba el pantalón y el bóxer. La muy tonta estaba tan mareada que no podía con mis botones, así que yo mismo lo quité, estaba increíblemente excitado y ella lo notó, rió por lo bajo y con dificultad se arrodilló ante mí, yo no iba a dejarla, pero carecía de fuerza de voluntad como para evitar lo que iba a pasar.

Sakura sacó mi endurecido pene y lo admiró, lo acarició un poco y yo me estremecí, y después sentí su cálida boca abrazarlo, y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén placentero. No sabía por qué, pero me estaba volviendo loco, sentía tanto placer que creí que no iba a aguantar, tomé su cabeza y yo mismo marqué el ritmo, jadeaba como desquiciado, hasta que exploté en su boca.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue como de película, Sakura me observó con mirada lujuriosa y lamió todo lo que había expulsado, llevábamos bastante tiempo sin siquiera besarnos y esto había sido la gloria.

-Mmm Sasu, sabes delicioso...- la ayudé a levantarse y la besé desenfrenadamente, lamía sus labios, su cuello y su pecho, la escuchaba gemir con locura, y ni siquiera había tocado un pecho. Pero cuando lo hice pareció enloquecer, lo chupé, succioné y mordí con pasión, moví mi mano hasta su pelvis, y de una estocada penetré con dos dedos su interior, ella ahogó un gemido en mi boca, abrió más sus piernas y enrrolló una en mi cadera, dejando más disponible su entrada. Mis movimientos aumentaban con frenesí, y ella gemía con pasión, dejé de tocarla y la alcé, cerré la ducha y me la llevé a la habitación, la coloqué en la cama y conseguí un condón, no sabía si aun tomaba las pastillas así que preferí prevenir, me lo coloqué y justo cuando iba a penetrarla, escuché ronquidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Saku, estás dormida?- la moví pero ella no respondió, incluso sus ronquidos se escucharon más fuertes- Mierda...- rendido, me quité el condón y lo fui a tirar a la basura, me dirigí al baño y recogí el desastre, regresé al cuarto y le coloqué una pijama, se la puse de manera que pareciera que ella lo había hecho, mal, porque quería que creyera que todo había sido un sueño. Me coloqué mi pantalón y me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes, ahí había estado durmiendo por los últimos siete meses...

**,-Sakura-,**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, y sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me quejé y me levanté de la cama, con dificultad me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara, me observé en el espejo y lucía terrible.

Me cepillé un poco el cabello y me dirigí a la cocina, quería tomar un buen café, y vi a Sasuke desayunando cereal, lo miré de mala gana y él me ignoró, como de costumbre.

-Buenos días...- le dije mientras preparaba el termo para el café.

-Buen día... Te ves horrible- y con mirada asesina lo fulminé, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había llegado a mi casa? Recuerdo que el estúpido de Sasuke me ignoró y me dejó "al cuidado" de Kiba... Y después tomé un poco con él, y no recuerdo qué más pasó. Miré de reojo a Sasuke y él también, y los dos quitamos la vista al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hoy no vas a trabajar?- le pregunté para no tener silencios incómodos, se demoró como quince segundos para responder.

-Sí pero más tarde... ¿Y tú?- dijo igualmente, como por preguntar.

-Sí, me doy una ducha y me voy...- bebí mi café y el silencio se hizo presente, él se fue a lavar sus dientes y cuando volvió lo vi con ropa deportiva, iba a correr un rato como de costumbre, así que no le pregunté ni él me dijo.

Me fui a dar una larga ducha y me sentí mejor, hoy iba a preguntarle a Ino si sabía qué había pasado ayer, estaba intrigada, no creía que Sasuke me hubiera traído.

Cuando llegué a la empresa como a las siete de la mañana, me dirigí a mi oficina, y vi a Ino, le hice señas de que me visitara y ella comprendió.

-Buenos días Haruno-san- dijo mi asistente Kimimaru, que estaba hecho un bombón, lo examiné disimuladamente y le sonreí.

-Buenos días Kimimaru, ya te dije que me puedes llamar Sakura, no quiero tantas formalidades, después de todo te conozco desde hace una año ¿no?- le dije acomodando unos papeles de mi mesa.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Sakura. Hoy vienen los comerciantes de Vietnam y ya tengo lista la sala de reuniones- y con una sonrisa dejó un café en mi mesa, lo miré y le sonreí.

-Gracias de verdad que me hace falta- tomé un sorbo y suspiré alegre, estaba delicioso- Y gracias, me tienes al tanto de su llegada, por favor necesito que hagas una investigación acerca del porcentaje de ventas de este año en China, no hay prisa así que tómate tu tiempo.

Él asintió y con una leve reverencia salió de la oficina, por Dios que era guapo, con su cabello Blanco y su piel igual, y ese cuerpo tonificado, me sorprendía que no tuviese novia, tal vez era gay, le preguntaré después. Yo soy la encargada de las ventas en una compañía de celulares, mi padre me había dejado en su puesto después de jubilarse, y lo hacía bastante bien, recibía buenas ganancias, y no tenía deudas. En la casa poco después de casarme con Sasuke, no nos hacía falta nada, ni nos hace, pero parece que aunque en varios hogares las discuciones sean en mayoría por lo económico, en mi casa no era así. Ya no podía ni recordar por qué empezamos a pelear; bueno, nos casamos muy jóvenes, teníamos veinte años, y llevábamos saliendo desde la secundaria, nos llevábamos tan bien, como mejores amigos, no sé por qué después del matrimonio todo cambió, incluso antes vivimos juntos y no tuvimos problemas, ¿acaso nos había caído una maldición al querer formalizar la relación?

-Sakura, ¿me necesitabas?- dijo mi amiga entrando sigilosamente en la oficina, ella era la diseñadora publicitaria de la empresa.

-Ino, siéntate, necesito hablar de ayer- dije indicándole que tomara asiento con la mano.

-Si, pero no se mucho, te fuiste y ni avisaste...

-¿Y sabes con quién me fui?- era increíble que no recordara nada después de los _orgasmos_, definitivamente no volvería a beber alcohol.

-Si, con Sasuke, ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

-Ino, aquí no...- le dije mirando el cigarro- Y no, creo que tomé demasiado, no recuerdo nada después de que me fui a sentar a hablar con Kiba.

-Pues te olvidaste de algo muy interesante...- dijo apagando el cigarro de mala gana- Kiba te besó y Sasuke le pegó en la cara. Y después te arrastró literalmente hasta el auto, y de ahí te perdimos de vista.

-¿Sasuke me llevó a casa?- estaba consternada, pensé que no le preocupaba ni un poco, y saber que golpeó a Kiba por haberme besado, o que me haya llevado a casa, era muy extraño, pero eso demostraba que me quería un poco, eso me ilusionó bastante.

Con una sonrisa un poco disimulada, me dirigí a la gran ventana que me mostraba el paisaje urbano de Tokio a las diez de la mañana, respiré hondo y me sentí un poco mejor.

-Bueno frentona, si no hay más que quieras saber, me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- me voleteé y le sonreí y ella igual.

-Gracias cerda, lo que me dijiste me ha hecho sentir mejor, creo que aun puedo seguir intentando, ve y has lo que mejor sabes hacer mi diseñadora estrella- le guiñé el ojo y ella me sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

-Sakura-san, disculpa, ya los vietnamitas llegaron, ¿les hago saber que va en camino?- dijo Kimimaru con mucha formalidad.

-Sí por favor, voy a recoger lo necesario para la junta- y saqué los documentos faltantes de mi escritorio, los coloqué en un folder y salí de la oficina.

**,-Sasuke-,**

Aún tenía un poco de resaca, bueno, ayer tomé lo que no tomaba en meses. Y correr siempre me hacía sentir mejor, llevaba la quinta vuelta a una pista de patinaje, y vi a unas cuantas chicas hermosas mostrando sus largas piernas, me quité la camisa y en seguida capté su atención, sonreí orgulloso y me recosté en el tronco de un árbol, tomé mi botella de agua, me aseguré de que aun me estuvieran observando, y la rocié en mi cabeza y en mi pecho, sabía que todas ellas se iban a derretir. Una rubia se acercó tambaleando sus caderas de manera seductora, y yo la ignoré, sabía que eso las derretía, y vi su expresión de reojo.

-Oye, ¿me regalarías un poco de agua? Hace bastante calor- y la miré, se había abierto "discretamente" el escote dejando ver casi por completo sus enormes senos, casi podía saborearlos.

-Sí, claro toma- y le vacié la botella encima, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la vi gemir por lo frío que estaba, pero como esperaba, su expresión no era de enojo, más bien era de lujuria.

-Mmm, ahora por malvado vas a tener que llevarme a tu casa para poder secar mi ropa- dijo tocando su top que ahora estaba semitransparente por la humedad, y no llevaba sostén.

-Vamos puedo prestarte mi baño...- y la guié hasta la casa, Sakura iba a estar trabajando así que tenía la casa para disfrutarla.

Llegamos y ella inesperadamente se lanzó y comenzó a besarme, y a quitarme la ropa, yo la seguí también y removí su top, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y los comencé a tocar. Ella gemía exageradamente, pero no le di importancia, bajó hasta mi abdomen y se deshizo de mi pantaloneta, y también de mi boxer, y no tardo nada en meterse mi pene a su boca, parecía que se iba a atragantar, fuera de darme placer me estaba incomodando, así que la hice soltarme y la lleve al baño y nos metimos en la ducha, estabamos sudados y no me parecía higiénico. Y recordé que anoche había estado con ella casi en la misma situación, pero Sakura estaba vomitada y aun asi no me importó besarla, pero con esta mujer era diferente, me daba asco, la miré hacerme una mamada y el rostro de Sakura se vino a mi mente, la empujé y ella me miró asustada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿No te gusta lo que hago?- y sentí asco de mi mismo, la observé con desagrado, tomé una toalla y salí del baño.

-Lárgate...- le dije con rudeza, me fui a la habitación y me vestí, y vi una foto de Sakura y yo cuando estábamos en la secundaria, de verdad que a pesar de los años lucía igual de hermosa, su mirada tierna, como se preocupaba por mi, ella nunca dejó de quererme aun cuando yo anduve hundido en las drogas, al contrario me apoyó más.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y supe que ya se había marchado, ¿por qué todo iba tan mal con Sakura? No recuerdo qué fue lo que nos puso en esta situación, cuando nos casamos estaba completamente feliz, ¿todo se había arruinado por eso?

Yo aun la amaba, ¿ella aun lo hace? Pues supongo que debía preguntarle, así que me vestí y salí en mi camioneta hacia el trabajo de Sakura tenía que decirle cuanto la amaba y que quiero rescatar nuestra relación, no pude evitar sentirme emocionado así que aceleré.

**,-Sakura-,**

-Salió muy bien, ¿no crees Kimimaru?- dije entusiasmada, pues la junta había sido un éxito, habíamos conseguido la firma de el vietnamita, y la compañía iba a subir en producción.

-Fue gracias a tu habilidad, eres muy buena- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara, nos dirigimos a la oficina a conversar los últimos detalles.

-Gracias, pero también fue gracias a tu trabajo con las estadísticas, me alegro de haberte contratado- entramos a la oficina y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Tu esposo debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, eres hermosa, inteligente, y una gran mujer...- lo miré asombrada y él se sonrojó- Lo siento creo que hablé de más...

-Kimimaru, gracias... Lo malo es que eso no es suficiente para él...- dije con una mirada triste- Verás, por más que me esfuerzo no logro que me aprecie...- estaba a punto de llorar, respiré hondo y sentí una mano en mi hombro, lo miré y el me miró con compasión, ahora que lo tenía cerca noté que era muy lindo, y lo abracé, él me estrechó en sus brazos y acarició mi cabello. Me sentí cómoda, los brazos de mi asistente eran grandes y su altura me envolvía, lo miré a los ojos y me puse de puntillas y lo besé. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero en seguida imaginé a Sasuke haciéndolo y me sentí mejor así que lo besé con mas pasión, sentía su lengua envolver la mía, era como antes cuando teníamos sexo cada que queríamos, tan apasionados. Sasuke acarició mis pechos y suspiré, me sentía tan bien...

-Vaya..., Sakura, veo que no pierdes el tiempo...- me separé abruptamente de Sasuke, no, Kimimaru, y me cubrí la boca sorprendida, Kimimaru estaba relajado, lo observó como si nada hubiese pasado. Observé a Sasuke y otra vez tenía esa expresión de vacío, me sentí terrible, caminé hacia él para explicarle pero el me evadió cerrando la puerta, no sin antes decir algo que me dolió profundamente.

-Oye amigo, gracias por entretenerla, así no me tengo que preocupar por sus necesidades sexuales, ah, y a ella le gusta que le chupes allá abajo con estimulación con los dedos antes, eso la pone como toda una perra.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque según ella lo hago mejor que su disfuncional marido- Sasuke salió como alma que lleva el diablo y yo observé consternada a mi asistente, ¿cómo pudo decirle eso? Caminé hacia él y lo empujé contra el escritorio, no lo moví mucho naturalmente.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Lárgate de aquí...

-¿No me dijiste que ya nada funcionaba con él? Pensé que serviría bastante hacerle creer que nos acostamos para que surgieran los celos...

-Se lo que te dije, pero yo no soy así, si quiero ganar el amor de Sasuke quiero hacerlo como soy en realidad...

-Tu me besaste, ¿eso no te hace una mujerzuela?

-¡Creí que eras Sasuke!- y lo abofeeté, pero ¿no había sido yo quien se aprovechó de él primero?

-Escúchame Sakura-san, lo que te digo es para que tu misma aceptes lo que eres y lo que no eres, y si tu dices que te confundiste, entonces esta bien para mi, ¿pero vas a aceptar que tu esposo te trate así?

-¡No! Claro que no...- dije mirando el suelo con pesadez, Kimimaru tenía razón, yo se lo que soy, y soy una mujer capaz, preparada, y a mis veintitrés años estoy espléndida, aun puedo conquistarlo.

-Bueno pues demuéstrale que te importa...-dijo rascando su cabeza.

-Pero no se como...- dije haciendo pucheros.

-Mmm... ¿Cómo lo enamoraste en primer lugar?

-Mmm... Pues somos amigos de infancia, y siempre estuve con él cuando más me necesitó...

-Pues has que vea lo valiosa que eres, cuando peleen no le respondas, es más, ignóralo, tal vez él vea que te está perdiendo y quiera evitarlo...

-Lo voy a intentar, pero es muy difícil...

-Sé que puedes...

-Gracias Kimimaru... Perdón por tratarte mal antes...

-No hay problema, nada más me das los detalles después- sonrió- por cierto besas de maravilla jajajaja...- me sonrojé y le guiñé el ojo.

El día laboral acabó con normalidad, así que me dirigí sin más a la casa, estaba nerviosa, de verdad que lo que Sasuke había visto, estaba mal, no debió pasar, pero tal vez me crea si le digo que todo fue sin intención. Dejé el auto en el garage, y tomé aire, abrí la puerta y noté que no había nadie, tal vez estaba dormido, me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes y tampoco estaba ahí, de seguro andaba de fiesta de nuevo, fruncí el ceño un poco molesta, pero me controlé, de seguro como aun era temprano estaba simplemente en casa de Naruto o del pesado de Suigetsu, o tal vez con la estúpida de Karin. Sacudí la cabeza como negación ante mis pensamientos, y me dirigí a la cocina, lo iba a sorprender con una deliciosa cena, a Sasuke le encanta el guiso de cordero, me dirigí al supermercado y compré lo necesario, cuando llegué a la casa ahí estaba sentado en la sala observando un programa tonto de juegos.

-Hola, parece que la cita con el asistente fue de maravilla- dijo sin siquiera verme, suspiré y le ignoré, si decía algo probablemente pelearíamos, y no quería arruinar mi plan, seguí hasta la cocina y comencé a cocinar. Una hora después tenía todo listo, serví todo en la mesa y le fui a avisar.

-Sasuke, la cena está lista por si tienes hambre, hice guisado de cordero- lo miré disimulando mi ansiedad y él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tengo apetito de nada que hayas cocinado- contuve la respiración- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que te voy a perdonar por andar acostándote con tu asistente porque me haces mi comida favorita?- bufó- mejor dásela a él...- se levantó y lo tomé de la muñeca.

-Sasuke, eso que viste no tiene significado, yo creí, imaginé que eras tu...- comencé a llorar- Sabes que yo jamás te haría eso, yo te amo, te lo juro...- me miró con rencor.

-¿¡Acaso me tomas por idiota!?- se deshizo del agarre con rudeza- ¡Yo se que te gusta ese imbécil!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sasuke!... Sasuke dime, ¿qué hice para que nos pasara esto? Por favor dime...- no podía seguir soportando, ya estaba harta de sentirme culpable por algo que no recuerdo...

Sasuke guardó silencio, como si no supiera qué decir, estuvo como un minuto observando el suelo pensativo, y luego me miró, suspiró y se sentó en el sillón dándose un masaje en las sienes. Yo lo imité y tomé asiento, esperé su respuesta, él me miró de nuevo y alzó los hombros demostrando que tampoco sabía.

-Eso no lo se, pero lo que si se es que lo que hiciste con tu asistente es motivo suficiente para estar enfadado- estaba a punto de responder, cuando escuché el timbre de la casa sonar, me levanté y me dirigí a la entrada, observé por la ventana y había una mujer con apariencia de modelo, pero una porno, extrañada le abrí la puerta, y como perro por su casa ingresó incluso haciéndome a un lado, como si sólo fuera un estorbo.

-¿Oye pero quién demonios er-

-¿Donde está ese cabrón?- dijo buscando por toda la casa con su mirada, Sasuke se acercó a la entrada supongo yo que por el escándalo y se puso más pálido que de costumbre cuando observó a la tipa- Oh, ahí estás... Devuélveme mi anillo, se que me lo has robado...

-¿Le conoces Sasuke?- pregunté confundida, Sasuke estaba nervioso, así que encaré a la mujer y ella me observó con asco.

-Yo soy la chica que le dio la mamada del siglo a este bombón que resultó ser un ladrón completo- yo me perdí desde el momento que dijo mamada, o sea que Sasuke me estaba engañando con esa zorra, lo miré asombrada y él sólo se hizo el desentendido- devuélveme el anillo bastardo...

-¿De qué hablas?, yo no te he robado nada, ni te conozco...

-Ahhh pues es cierto, no sabes mi nombre, pero eso no importó cuando me trajiste acá, te emocionaste bastante con mi mamada, aunque parece que te dio miedo porque te fuiste como maricón, no sin antes llevarte mi anillo, claro, así que devuélvemelo o llamaré a la policía- yo sentía una gran vergüenza, o sea, en mi propia casa, quién sabía cuantas mujeres había traído. Enfadada, no quise seguir presenciando esa escena, me fui a la cocina a recoger todo lo que ingenuamente había preparado, quería llorar, por el coraje y por lo estúpida que me sentía.

Apoyé mis manos en el lavaplatos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no podía llorar, no podía demostrarle mi debilidad, ni que me importaba. Pero lo que más me llenaba de ira era saber que él había hecho todo un drama por mi beso con Kimimaru y ni siquiera había sido totalmente intencional. Escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y los pasos de Sasuke aproximarse a la cocina, apreté los puños como, dándome valor y lo encaré, estaba contra el marco de la entrada rascando su cabeza como sabiendo lo que iba a decirle.

-Ya dilo...- dijo con tono desinteresado, y eso me molestó más, estuve a punto de ir a patearle el orgullo, pero en cambio respiré profundamente y continué limpiando la cocina- Sakura...

-¿Qué?- le dije calmada sin mirarlo a los ojos- ¿tenías hambre?

-Escucha, acerca de esa mujer yo...

-En la mesa sigue tu plato, yo no tengo hambre así que comerás solo... No olvides lavarlo cuando termines, tampoco olvides activar la alarma...- sequé mis manos y me dirigí a mi habitación, Sasuke estaba inmóvil, y soltó un suspiro cuando dejé la cocina, ya en la habitación escuché cuando movía una de las sillas del comedor para cenar supuse.

¿En verdad había algo que hacer con nuestro matrimonio? Me sentí miserable, ese hombre era irreconocible, no era el Sasuke del que me enamoré, estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuché mi celular sonar, lo tomé y vi que era un mensaje de Kimimaru

"_Hola, ya hiciste las paces?"- _no quería que se enterara de lo que había hecho mi maridito, pero necesitaba desahogarme, sabía lo que me diría Ino, y no me iba a servir de nada en estos momentos así que preferí confiar en mi asistente.

_"No y no creo que sea posible, una de sus amantes arruinó la cena que preparé... Una mujerzuela vino a reclamarle algo sobre un anillo, a Sasuke pareció molestarle bastante, y según dijo la zorra, Sasuke no disfrutó de su mamada y la echó de la casa"_

_"Supongo que ya no tiene por qué reclamarte, eso nos deja libre el camino... Jaja, es broma, según me dices, él se arrepintió, de seguro fue un ataque de testosterona. Deberías aprovechar para sugerirle un viaje, es bueno para ambos después de tanto estrés"_

_"Eso pensé, de hecho su mirada era la de un perro arrepentido, pero no quise discutirlo... Y no se, la verdad es que no le veo futuro a nuestra relación, será mejor que nos separemos..."_

_"Mira, por más que quiera que así suceda, estoy casi seguro que lo que pasó con esa mujer fue simplemente un impulso, uno de los que después nos arrepentimos. Así que te recomiendo que si aun quieres recuperarlo, le digas lo de las vacaciones, no te va a rechazar... Y hazlo antes de que me arrepienta y te vaya a secuestrar para hacerte todo lo que ese imbécil no te hace..."_- reí en cuanto leí lo último, y me sentí más animada, tal vez de verdad se había arrepentido, así que fui a buscarlo y a pedirle de manera civilizada una explicación y dependiendo de lo que me dijera le diría lo del viaje.

_"Está bien... Pero antes le preguntaré por qué estuvo con esa perra y luego veré si le digo lo del viaje... Y no sueñes con algo más de lo que pasó esta tarde, que no volverá a pasar... Gracias por todo..."_

_"Eso no lo sabes, así que dejaré que el destino te traiga, jujuju, mañana me dirás lo que ese pene de Ken te dijo, buenas noches labios de cereza..."- _sentí un frío pasar por mi espina dorsal cuando recordé el beso que nos dimos antes, no besaba mal por cierto... Salí de mi habitación nerviosa, incluso temblaba un poco, tomé una bocanada de aire y cuando estuve en su puerta lo solté. El viaje era una idea que tenía desde hace varios meses, Kimimaru tenía un primo con un complejo de hoteles en el pacífico y estaba tentada a irme de vacaciones unos días, y pensé que con Sasuke iba a ser algo bueno para nuestra relación. Tres toques simultáneos di dudando si atendería.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuché su clásico tono aburrido un poco bloqueado por las paredes.

-¿Podemos hablar?- escuché sus pasos aproximarse y tomé otro poco de aire cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?- dijo con tranquilidad abriendo un poco la puerta dejando ver su hombro izquierdo y parte de su desnudo torso, vestía un pantalón de pijama holgado, de verdad lucía sexy, pero ahora no debía prestar atención a eso, así que lo miré directamente a los ojos y casi por un momento me pierdo en la oscuridad de ellos.

-Quiero que por favor me expliques lo que pasó hace algunos momentos...- dije lo más serena posible, el curvó su boca como dudando (por pereza) responder, lo miré paciente y me abrió paso para sentarnos en los sillones que estaban en su habitación, lo seguí y esperé su respuesta, supuse que era lo menos que me debía después de todo...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, tenía dos cap escritos así que aproveché y los subí juntos, el otro está a la mitad, como siempre, al inicio hay inspiración, espero y no me abandone TT-TT espero les vaya gustando, por favor dejen comentarios!**

**Saludos y mil gracias por leer!**

**(maldito Sasuke xDD)**

**Asuna-dono**


End file.
